In general, an integrated circuit or a chip may be included in or on a chip card substrate usually made of plastic material, thereby forming a so-called smart card (in the following also referred to as chip card or as integrated circuit card). There may be various applications including for example personal identification or banking applications. A chip card typically includes a contact pad structure for electrically connecting the chip card to an external device, e.g. to a card reader. Among the different types of smart cards, there are contactless smart cards such that the card data exchange and the power supply of the card may be realized using induction technology, e.g. radio frequency. A so-called dual interface card may include both, the contact pad structure and the contactless interface. The chip card or the chip card substrate, respectively, usually includes a plurality of layers. Technical requirements for the chip card or the chip card substrate typically include that adhesive forces joining the plurality of layers should be high enough to prevent peeling of the layers, even if the chip card is subjected to external forces, chemical substances, temperature variations, etc.